1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to network data processing systems in aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a wireless communications and power system using stringers in a network data processing system in an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft contain many devices that use power and exchange information. These devices include, for example, without limitation, flight control computers, in-flight entertainment systems, line replaceable units, environmental control systems, sensors, and other suitable devices. Many of these devices may be non-critical and may require low amounts of power. Examples of these devices include a proximity sensor, a temperature sensor, an accelerometer, and/or some other suitable type of sensor. These sensors and other types of sensors may be used in a health monitoring system on an aircraft to perform health monitoring of the aircraft.
The sensors in a health monitoring system may monitor various conditions during the operation of an aircraft. For example, sensors monitor temperatures of various devices, vibrations, force, and/or other relevant conditions. This information is sent to a line replaceable unit or other type of data processing system in the health monitoring system. The information is analyzed to identify maintenance needs for the aircraft. As a result, these types of sensors add benefits including condition-based maintenance and increased safety.
Implementing a health monitoring system in an aircraft involves additional wiring used to provide the exchange of information and power between different devices in the health monitoring system. The wiring for a health monitoring system adds weight, cost, and/or maintenance burdens to an aircraft. These factors may reduce performance and/or increase operating costs.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.